


Wait, who is in trouble here?

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: When Tissaia and Yennefer's daughter Cerys gets called into the principles office, Tissaia realises her and Yennefer have slightly different methods of parenting.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Wait, who is in trouble here?

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot for you all. 
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comment!

“This is far from funny Yennefer,” Tissaia says as she shuts the car door with more force than necessary. “This is the third time this month she’s pulled a stunt like this, I’m surprised we didn’t get called in sooner.”

“I know, four days earlier and Sabrina would have owed me an all expense spared trip to the spa.”

“When we decided to have a child Yennefer, I thought that meant I’d be looking after one child, not two of them.”

Yennefer skipped to catch up with Tissaia. Given the height of the shorter woman she was really getting her steps in today. “Look, the sooner we go in and grovel the quicker we can continue where we left off,” Yennefer said with a smirk.

“From what I heard you wouldn’t have lasted another minute dear.”

Yennefer shrugs, “I was thinking more along the lines of hearing you scream my name for all of Aretuza to hear.”

“We have soundproof windows,” Tissaia remarks whilst beelining it to the school's entrance. 

“Doesn’t explain how we can still hear Sabrina and Triss getting down and dirty every other day.” She mumbles, practically running to keep up with her other half.

They make it to the entrance and Tissaia turns around to face Yennefer and does one of her famous glares that could make an army surrender their weapons and a general order a retreat. “We need to show a United front Yennefer. We can’t have the school board  thinking we aren’t competent parents.”

“Oh god.”

“What? What’s wrong? Did we forget something?” Tissaia says, a panicked expression showing on her face.

“What if they make us join the PTA, or worse the bake sale!”

Tissaia’s panicked expression is quickly replaced by that of a unimpressed one. 

“Hey, United front, you and me, you and I, both of us, together,”

If looks could kill Yennefer would be struck down in an instant and then struck down again just to make sure. “Yennefer. Stop this instant!”

“Thank god I was running out of synonyms!” 

“Just let me handle the talking love. Tact never was your strong suit.”

They make their way in through the school and down to the Headmasters office where a guilty Cerys sat opposite what she could only assume was Principle Stregobor.

“Ah ladies, how thoughtful of you to join us.”

Yennefer looks directly at Stregobor. “How thoughtful of you to interrupt our _very_ busy schedule.”

Tissaia spins round and narrows her eyes. _I thought we agreed no talking._

Yennefer raises her eyebrows but from her silent sigh Tissaia knew Yennefer would refrain from opening her mouth again.

Tissaia takes a seat next to Cerys and looks back to Stregobor. “Would you be so kind as to inform us for the reason of this visit.”

“Why of course. Young Cerys here thought it would be a marvellous idea to physically assault the son of one of our most reputable members of the board. He is now being seen and checked at the hospital as we speak.”

Tissaia looks at Cerys, “is this true?”

“Of course it’s true! I don’t go making up false accusations for the fun of it Miss De Vries.” Stregobor cuts in, disregarding the question being directed to Cerys.

“Mrs De Vries, if you wouldn't mind.” 

Stegobor looks back and fourth between both women and smirks. “Of course, my apologies Mrs De Vries.”

Yennefer sits there watching the conversation go back and fourth between her wife and the pathetic excuse for a headteacher. She bites her tongue, she promised Tissaia she would stay in the background and so she’ll try her hardest to remain there.

“Cerys,” Tissaia prompts her for a second time. “Would you recount today’s events that led us to be sat here in the office please.”

Cerys mutters a series of incomprehensible sentences under her breath and looked down between her knees. Tissaia sighed. From all the traits she could have inherited from herself, her inability to speak proper english was not one on the list. She had Yennefer to thank for that one.

“Cerys,” Tissaia says again but louder. 

“I was only defending myself! Ron has been pestering me for weeks but no one ever thinks to call him into the principals office!”

Tissaia sat back and listened to Cerys’s outburst. Tissaia knew that Her daughter would have had a good reason for doing what she did. She just wished that she would have thought this through and then they wouldn’t be sat here trying to make amends, yet another trait she would thank Yennefer for later.

“What did this Ron character do to provoke such a unexpected reaction from you?”

Cerys sighed loudly and took a minute to compose herself and then looked to her mums, almost pleading with them as if to say _don’t make me say what he said._

Tissaia sensed her daughters discomfort and rested her hand on her shoulder and smiled. “It’s okay, whatever happened we will deal with the aftermath but we can’t help unless we know the full story.”

It looked like Stregobor was about to say something but a piercing look from Yennefer turned his response into a small series of coughs. Tissaia wasn’t the only one that had a striking death glare.

“He said that the only reason you two are together is that you were practically on deaths door and wouldn’t have time to find anyone else so you bribed the nearest hooker you could track down to play pretend families. He was going to say more but I stopped him.” Cerys says proudly.

Tissaia’s neutral face faltered for a second and glanced back at Yennefer who have her a small smile. A smile as if to say, _I’m okay, don’t worry about me._

Tissaia directed her attention back to Stregobor who was clearly not taking the situation at hand seriously. Then again the school board members were a tight knit community, there was more chance of snow in summer than Stregobor turning against one of his own.

“So Stregobor, now you have heard the truth of the events that transpired today what does the school intend to do in regards to a child harassing my daughter. There is a zero tolerance policy on bullying is there not, or does that get interchanged depending on the student?”

“We take bullying very seriously here Mrs De Vries, which is why your daughter was summoned here the very second she decided she would take the situation into her own hands. We apparently take it more seriously than some people.” Stregobor aimed the comment at Yennefer who was sat slumped on her chair tapping miscellaneously on the device completely ignoring that of Stregobor. 

Tissaia can see Yennefer is biting her tongue and she continues to stare at her phone, transfixed on the device, as if even blinking would cause her to erupt. The very fact that Yennefer has managed to not voice her opinions _no matter how much Tissaia would love to hear them right now_ was impressive. Tissaia knows that Yennefer has had many comments similar to ones of today said to her in the past. She’s not as tough as everyone believes she is, then again, Tissaia may be the only person Yennefer has let into her hard shell and allowed to crack through the tough exterior. As soon as anyone makes a comment about herself however, Yennefer goes in all guns blazing in an attempt to protect her wife. Though she doesn’t always go about it in the right way Tissaia loves her even more for it.

She snaps her attention back to Stregobor, “So what you are saying is you will bend the policies put in place if a member of the board is in the firing line?”

“At the end of the day Mrs De Vries, there are many witnesses who can testify to the fact that Cerys physically assaulted another student.”

“But none that can testify to the comments that were directed at my daughter?”

Stregobor grunted, “None of credibility.”

Tissaia heard Cerys mumble the names of Faye and Freya, Sabrina and Triss’s daughters. Much like Yennefer, Sabrina was also not favoured among those affiliated with the board. Then again she may have agreed with them if it were her house that had suddenly been lit up and defaced by fireworks. 

“I wonder what the state governors would say when they discover that the head of Aretuza High bends the rules for those he favours and dismisses aiding others based on their personal preferences.” Tissaia says, her eyes fixed on Stregobors.

“Well seeing as there are no state governors present with us I’d say that scenario is quite impossible, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I think Coral might have other stance on the situation, wouldn’t you agree Stregobor?” Yennefer pipes up, moving herself to sit upright and face the head in front of her.

Stregobor lets out a laugh. “Lytta Neyd, or Coral as you address her, is far too busy to be dealing with such a minor incident, even more so dealing with the likes of you.”

Yennefer stands up and rests her arms over Stregobor’s desk, glaring at him with a smirk. Why don’t you ask her yourself?” She says handing him her phone with Coral’s caller ID on. 

Stregobor turned a shade of pink Tissaia didn’t even know he could go. She shares a quick raise of the eyebrows and a small grin at her other half which doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Go Mum!” Cerys shouts and she jumps out her seat giving her a high five and what Yennefer and Cerys have coined a “fist bump”.

Tissaia narrows her eyes at her daughter who immediately settled down in her place next to Tissaia, still trying to hide a grin that wouldn’t disappear from her face.

Once the call had ended Yennefer had swiped her phone back and left the building with Cerys heading back to the car. Tissaia had reappeared five minutes later and took her place in the passenger seat. 

“You are to be on clean up duty for the remainder of the school term, and I wouldn’t argue with that punishment. It could have been a lot worse,” Tissaia says, cutting off any comment Cerys tried to make. “Violence is never the answer to settle these occurrences, I thought you would havelearnt that by now Cerys.”

Yennefer turns on the ignition and starts driving back home when Cerys pipes up, “I was only taking Mum’s advice to start with.”

Tissaia spares a glance at Yennefer who quickly looked the other way and pretended to be focused on her driving. That would be a first. 

“And what advice was that,” Tissaia says slowly.

“If a bitch decides to speak, You must act now and knock them into next week!” She says singing loudly.

It was at that moment that Yennefer’s car stalled and Yennefer had a sheepish look on her face and mouthed a “sorry” in the way of TIssaia.

“At least I made it rhyme.” She attempts a half hearted joke towards Tissaia who remained glued to Yennefer with a disappointed look on her face.

The rest of the car journey home was quiet, as if any sudden sound would cause someone to explode. Cerys ran inside the house and headed up to her room and slammed the door shut. Yennefer on the other hand wasn’t so lucky.

Tissaia headed inside but not before reciting a rhyme of her very own to Yennefer.

“When one suggests knocking a bitch into next week, their prospects tonight suddenly look quite bleak.”

Yennefer groaned internally. Looks like she will be sleeping in the spare room tonight. Then a text comes through from Coral with dates of the upcoming bake sales. She was going to kill Tissaia. 


End file.
